Trapped
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Darkness... is what a Thundercat, a Lunatack and a mutant saw at that moment... For they are trapped in a cave... How did common enemies unite efforts to save those who were trapped there?


_Rated** K+**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats, jut the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Alright, folks, this story will be a bit intense due to its nature._

_Enemies will work together and something says that there is something between two characters of this story, but I will not tell you!_

_But I know this... will start with a flashback like the other one._

_And as always a certain mummy will try to pick a fight with our friends!_

_By the way... Maxine's is very religious, that's why she prays._

_So have fun reading!_

* * *

**Trapped**

Darkness... is what a Thundercat, a Lunatack and a mutant saw at that moment... For they are trapped in a cave, and on the other side hear voices and attempts to remove stones, but what happened to be trapped in a cave and what they were doing there?

How did common enemies unite efforts to save those who were trapped there?

But the voices continued to call the three enemies;

"Tygra, Chilla, Jackal hold On, help is on the way!" One of the three hits the wall with a stone saying they are still alive but for a short time, the efforts are almost useless... They need luck or a miracle so they can get out of there alive.

Among the staff, there is someone who might be able to rescue them from there, since it has a lot of experience in Rescuing, someone who came from the past and who has been living with the Thundercats for over two years.

"Hold on... Please, we're trying to get you out of here alive! So do not speak, you can consume the little oxygen that exists there! "Advises this person, the others are shocked by what she says, but nothing can do... have to trust her.

_**Flashback...**_

_The Thundercats are exploring a cave to search for Thundrillium, but Maxine had been on the Lair for surveillance alongside Linx-O, Thunderkittens, and Snarf, while was still recovering from strong pneumonia she had 3 weeks ago, and the doctor's advice was; she did not should be outside for long periods of time but could catch some sunshine for a brief moment._

_"I'm sorry I can't go help!" Maxine regrets, "It's true young Maxine... You know Panthro wouldn't forgive Lion-if you'd ever relapse again! " She sighs, "yes it is true... But I feel like something is going to happen, I don't know what! " Linx-O knows that Maxine has a good intuition and believes in her, but tries to devalue so she doesn't get worried._

_"You say they went exploring a cave?" Question, Linx-O nods, "yes... They went looking for Thundrillium. " Maxine knows that Bengali is a blacksmith, a metal expert that's why Lion-O took him, "and Pumyra where is she?" Linx-O responds, "is in the tower of Olmens with Snarfer... Never know what will happen in the Forbidden Zone, the Lunatacks are always preparing something against us or other people here. " The girl is very thoughtful, letting out a sigh, "I hope they will be quiet in their corner!" Mumbles._

_How Maxine is mistaken... Both the Lunatacks and the mutants are waiting for them in this same cave... To ambush the remaining Thundercats..._

_Meanwhile, the remaining Thundercats arrive in the cave where they believe there is Thundrillium, left the Thundertank, advancing cautiously into this cave._

_They light a flashlight, to see what's inside, Panthro repairs quartz crystals shine when the light touches them, "Maxine would love this!" And decides to remove some small crystals, to make her a pendant with Bengali's help, "Maxine has a small collection of gems, and she will love these!" Tygra knows what Panthro says, he knows that Maxine loves precious stones due to certain supernatural powers that she supposedly believes these stones possess._

_"Maxine will be happy with your present!" Tell his friend, Panthro keeps the crystals in a bag he has at his waist._

_And they continue to explore the cave that is quite extensive, ignoring that an ambush awaits them, but they talk to each other._

_"If in case we find Thundrillium what do you intend to do, Lion-O?" Bengali question, "store it, you never know." The white Tiger begins to feel the walls of the grotto, taking some mental notes, and leaves a warning, "the walls of this cave are very fragile, you have to proceed with caution." Tygra has to give reason to Bengali, it also did the same thing, "I wanted to take Maxine to this cave when she is recovered, I think she would love it, but since both say the cave is unstable..." Bengali explains, "Not in this way Panthro, this cave consists of soft rock... Limestone, which due to erosion through the action of water, makes these caves, and these formations are quite beautiful. " And they hear water dripping, forming some lakes, "this water is pure, I bet it has a few thousand years!" Tygra says._

_"When you extract the Thundrillium you will have to be very careful!" Advise Panthro, "This cave is very beautiful." Lion-O sees everyone's concern, "rest assured, if the Thundrillium is exposed, we will not dig, due to the nature of the cave itself." Ensures Lion-O._

_But something shakes the area, leaving the group a little afraid, what's going to happen to be a little earthquake? Did the Lair detect anything? Then they hear Maxine's voice;_

_"We detected a small earthquake, what's going on?" Lion-O replies, "Can you tell me if it is of natural origin Maxi?" A pause... "Is there something going on, Maxi?" She replies, "Lion-O we detected something... This is not an earthquake; it is another thing that has no natural origins! " Tygra asks, "What do you mean, Maxine?" The human girl explains, "You're not alone, that's what I mean, Tygra!" Lion-O gets worried about what he just heard, "Do you think anyone knows we're here?" Maxine replies, "I'm sure that infernal mummy's spying on us, and probably sent the mutants or the Lunatacks to attack you... At the moment only advise prudence! " Lion-O is pleased with Maxine's recommendations and the way she's dealing with the situation, "I'll be your eyes at the moment and I'll try to take you out in case something happens!" Lion-O accepts what she says._

_Something happens... They fell into the ambush, the mutants and the Lunatacks, Maxine hears everything getting very worried, but has to keep her head cold, she wants to remove them from there as soon as possible, and if they are in a cave the urgency of removing them from there becomes much clearer, never know if it will withstand the vibrations that the attack can produce._

_The fight is intense, but the Thundercats can turn around, making enemies withdraw, and what she fears... the cave starts to collapse, the majority of the people could get out of there, safe, but it was just like that?_

_When they came back they noticed that three of them were not with them, Tygra, Chilla, and Jackal had been trapped in the cave... Monkian is panicking, the companion is inside, "we must withdraw them from there, Chilla is trapped!" Remarked Luna, Lion-O looks at her, "Yes it is true, Tygra is also." The three leaders start fighting when they hear, "Lion-O I know there was a collapse and three people were trapped!" He replies, "Yes, Tygra, Chilla and Jackal, and I don't know how unstable the cave is!" She has to make a decision... it can make the difference between life and death._

_In the Lair..._

_"Young Maxine look at your health, if you leave here you can get sick again!" Maxine hears the recommendations of Linx-O, but she shoots, "as long as I continue to take my medication nothing will happen." Then she puts a hand on her chest, "I'm a Firefighter and paramedic Linx-O, I'm used to this kind of bailout, and I can't stay here and do nothing! I belong there." The Old Lynx feels the emotions of the girl, feeling what she means, "yes... Your emotions say everything, go! " She holds in Linx-O's hand, "Thank you!" So grab the communicator, "Lion-O I come to you, I need the coordinates!" The voice of Lion-O denotes concern, "Your health!" Maxine replies, "The lives of these three are in danger, I go and it's over!" The young master has to accept it, for he knows that she may know how to turn the situation around and save the three who are trapped in the Grotto, "All right, Maxine you won... Nothing I can do against the fact that you are a paramedic and as you say a Firefighter." She smiles._

_But before going, prepares enough food, water, and her meds, then go to the hangar to check if it has everything in order, and when sees that everything is OK, enter the Jeep going all the way to the grotto, and do not miss the path due to the coordinates that were sent to the on-board computer._

_Outside the Grotto..._

_"Help is on the way." Says Lion-O, all breath in relief, but Panthro asks, "who comes?" An answer is heard, "Maxine!" He just says, "She should be inside!" Lion-O replies, "She has to be here... After all, she had already made rescues! " Panthro has to conform._

_So they hear the familiar noise of Maxine's Jeep, and both the mutants and the Lunatacks become astonished when they saw the human coming, "Is this the help?" Lion-O responds, "It's the best we have, Luna." The human girl comes out of the Jeep, heading to Lion-O, "I want the point of the situation." He quickly tells everything and she starts evaluating the kind of rocks that cover the entrance, "The rock is limestone, from what I see." And with the eyes sees that things are not very good, "water is a risk factor since it can flood the section where they are, as well as the lack of oxygen." _

_Slythe starts getting tired of the girl's mumbo jumbo "We want action, human!" She turns to this, "Listen here, if you want to rush everything, it's your problem, but when I'm here, you do things my way!" Alluro laughs at the lizard, "You should be quiet Lizard!" Maxine feels that there is some enmity between the two as well as the Thundercats and her tone gets more serious, "I don't give a damn about your problems, what I care about are the lives of three people who are at risk, and don't care if they're enemies or friends , I want to save everyone without exception!_

_So I suggest you put all your problems with each other aside and think of a way to work together on this rescue. " Monkian is surprised, "You are fire, human… Hhoohoo!" She shoots, "Listen Monkian, let's work OK?" He waves, "yes." Luna approaches Maxine, "and how are you going to do that?" She looks at the little woman looking at Red-Eye, "Luna... I know that your partner has the ability to see in infrared, can it be possible to see through these rocks? " She waves, "Yes human, it's possible!" And orders are given, and the Lunatack in question begins to see the state of the grotto and the three that are trapped, telling Maxine everything, she worries, the walls and ceiling of the grotto are at risk of collapsing, or they are flooded._

_Panthro approaches, "Maxine, you shouldn't be here." She replies, "You're absolutely right... But Tygra is there, and he is my friend! I want to get everyone out. " Panthro asks, "guide us Then, Maxine, tell us how to do it!" She says, "I'll try." With her guidance, both friends and enemies begin to work together... Evaluating whether it is possible to remove the stones that cover the entrance of the grotto with the Thundertank, or with the brute force of Tug-Mug._

_Maxine was getting feedback, trying to talk to Tygra, "if you're listening to Tygra, make some sign!" And a beat is heard and she turns, "He's fine, I'll try if the other two are okay!" Lion-O breathes with relief, and hears Maxine ask, "Beat once if the other two who are with you are alive, two if they are wounded!" She hears another hit, "Chilla and Jackal are alive!" Then he hears two beats, "one of them is wounded!" Panthro looks at her, "Who is wounded?" Maxine asks Lion-O, "Can you use the Sight beyond Sight to see who's injured?" The other waves, "yes." So Lion-O wields the sword,_

_"Sword of Olmens give me Sight beyond Sight!" And in fact it happens, he can see who's wounded and puts Maxine to see through the sword and she can evaluate, "Chilla is very bad, but if we take too long she may not endure!" And delivers the sword to Lion-O, staring at the entrance to the grotto, and it worries her, if she does wrong the calculations can cause a greater collapse, and the concern is shared by Panthro and Lion-O._

_They hardly know that the rescue will take hours and that it will be a race against time, and that depends on the lives of the three souls that are trapped there._

_**End of Flashback **_

A few hours pass and Maxine hear the beats that come from the other side of the rock wall, starting to get hopeful, since they are a few hours ago trying to find an entrance, but without success, "there is no possibility of digging an entrance..." So look up, seeing a little crack big enough for her to come in, "I'll try to get in there!" Alluro notices this crack, "Do you think you fit human in there?" She waves, "undoubtedly, the problem is whether the interior is wide enough for me to enter." And look at RedEye, "Is it possible?" He waves, "yes, it's going to give the camera where Chilla is." She smiles, "Thanks for the news!" She grabs a rope, looking at Aluro, "You're the tallest of us all, could you elevate me there?" And point to the hole, "I'll try... by Chilla. " And she's put in the little hole by Aluro.

She enters with the rope wrapped and with a bag of food and water, crawling to the chamber where the three are, that march lasts for half an hour, and when Maxine can glimpse another opening, continues with great caution, then begins to pray;

_"Oh, my God... I am a simple sinner, hear my prayer... Give me discernment and enlighten me with your wisdom, that I may be your instrument to save those who need to be saved in this difficult situation! "_ And tears begin to roll over the face of the girl, for she wants to save everyone without exception.

Finally, it comes to an end, turns the flashlight to glimpse the camera where the others are, "Oh thank God they're okay!" Tygra hears Maxine's voice.

"By Jaga... you came! " Say with joy, "Yes..." And look around, seeing water, "The thing is bad isn't it?" Tygra replies, "Yes... Chilla is unconscious. " Jackal looks at the human, "Is this how you will take us?" Maxine doesn't like the tone of the mutant's voice but ignores him by continuing to try to make the point of the situation, "Tell me... Does she breathe? " A nod, "apparently yes... I tried to align her spine. " Maxine just says, "all right." Tygra says a little alarmed, "but the water is rising..." She asks, "How long do you think the water will take to rise?" Tygra does some calculations, "at least 2 hours. And the walls of the cave are very unstable, any attempt to make an opening can provoke the collapse of this Chamber and probably of this grotto. " Maxine knows he's an architect and knows very well what he's talking about.

"Very well... I ask you one thing, try to keep Chilla stable, and if that fool is going to panic, give him two punches!

Right now I can't get Chilla out of here, I don't know how Chilla's spine will be, and this opening is too small for you because you have a body mass superior to mine. " Tygra smiles, "in other words, we do not fit in this hole!" Maxine beckons, "Yes, I'll give the news to the others, but take this." And throw them a bag of food and water, "it's to stay nourished." And retreat.

The return takes another 30 minutes, and when Lion-O sees it, "How is Tygra?" She replies, "He's fine, as well Jackal, who's worse is Chilla, she's unconscious.

Another thing, the camera where they are can be flooded in a matter of 1 hour and a half, by the calculations of Tygra and it is impossible to open this... May cause the collapse of the chamber and possibly the entire grotto. " That worries Alluro, "Why didn't you bring her?" She calls Alluro, "come with me Aluro." He reluctantly comes, "sit here." He does what is asked, "Can I be frank with you, Alluro?" He looks at her, "Yes..." Maxine closes her eyes, "I know you have a special affection for Chilla, but listen to me... I don't know how her spine is going to be if I pulled her out of there could compromise everything, and she might never walk again.

I want to act cautiously. " He looks at her, "I may not like you Alluro for being what you are, but one thing I do know... You love Chilla, and you deserve a chance. " How does she know that? It's better not to ask, "I'm beginning to look at you another way, Thundercat... I Respect you. " Then he gets up on his way to Luna.

Maxine's going to be with Lion-O, "My hands are tied..." And she sits staring at the horizon, "You're not quitting, are you?" It says Slythe, "I don't know... Anything I do can put everyone's life at risk! " And throw a tear... And followed by that comes many more.

"I feel like I've failed you guys!" Tug-Mug mocks her "Nice Help, Ppfft!

You just stuck yourself in a hole! " When Panthro hears that it goes to punch the Lunatack in question, but Luna just says, "the human tries to make the possible... If it were our way Chilla could be dead! " And tell the human, "Thou did not fail human... For you are gaining time for them to survive! " It creeps up on Maxine, "wait... There is still a slim hope. " And ask Tug-Mug, "repeat what you said to me, please!" He's amazed, "What?! " She's attacking again, "repeat what you said earlier!" He does exactly what he was asked to do, "you stuck yourself in a hole!" She snaps her fingers, "You're a genius!" And embrace Tug-Mug, "What's gotten into you?" Ask the Lunatack in question, Cheetara just tells him, "I think you gave her an idea!"

Maxine begins to go into action, and turns to Lion-O, "there is hope... That hole there. " He calculates soon, "the crack you walked into... "Maxine goes on," exactly... Your sword is the key! " It awakens Lion-O's attention, "Tell me what I have to do!" Maxine begins to expose her idea, "I'm going to take your sword inside, and I know it hears you... So you activate your sword from here. " Lion-O understands exactly what she meant, "by making the call the eye holds the walls and ceiling of the grotto, avoiding the collapse of it." Maxine snaps her fingers, "exactly Lion-O... and allows you to use the Thundertank to open an entrance! " And look at Vulture-Man and Monkian, "and you go to my Jeep, you take a stretcher from the rear." Vulture-Man looks at her, "Your idea is a very good one, human, I'll go!" Monkian looks at the lizard, "do what she asks you Yeeesss?" She looks at Slythe, "you prepare some blankets, I have a couple in my Jeep, I suspect that the three in the grotto go into hypothermia!" Alluro just says, "Chilla doesn't get into hypothermia since her element is cold!" Maxine agrees, "Well thought out, so prepare anything cold for her!" Then he looks at Luna, "I hope you will guide your companions well in this task." She waves, "rest assured Thundercat."

Lion-O approaches giving her the sword, "I trust you will take good care of it." Maxine accepts the sword, putting in the place of her Machete, "Be quiet." And with the help of Alluro she is again put into the little hole, and she looks at Aluro, "Chilla will get out of here safely, I promise!" And get out of there.

Everyone doesn't know, but the whole rescue is being watched by Mumm-Ra, who is fascinated by Maxine, he never thought that she would take over the situation, and as she heard her say many times, she saved people in her time, it was her job.

"For a moment she wavered... But something put her on the right track to save those three! "And watches Maxine go into a little hole with the Eye of Thundera, "What's her idea?" Then he remembers her plan and Lion-O, "she really knows what is doing!" And an idea appears, "in the end, I will attack them, for they are tired!" And he laughs with malice, but he also doesn't stop appreciating Maxine, _"Oh… I wonder… when I get her, will be willing to sleep in my arms, as she does with that panther? I bet she is good in bed like she is to save people!"_ Thinks with a smirk, but for now, he continues to watch the action unfold.

However...

Maxine arrives at the chamber where the others are, seeing that the water is by the waist of Tygra, Chilla is in a high place, and Jackal shrunk with fear, she has to act as soon as possible, "Tygra give me a hand?" He helps her out of the hole, and notices the eye of Thundera trapped in Maxine's leg, "What do you do with the Lion-O sword?" Maxine replies, "You'll see soon!" And go to Jackal who's panicking, give him two slaps, "What was that for, human?" She puts her hands on this shoulder, **"Listen to me, dog, you're going to do what I say, okay? I don't want you to panic! You can make the difference between life and death and Chilla depends on us! That's why you have to wake up and act! "** The mutant waves, "Y... Yes, Thundercat! " She looks at him more relieved, "Perfect!" And look at Tygra, "I will wield the sword of Lion-O, and I need your help, and the dog here has to watch Chilla OK?" They both wave.

"Take out my communicator that's in my back pocket and tell Lion-O that he can already call the sword!" And think to herself, _"I hope this works!" _

Outside...

_"You can now call the sword Lion-O, Maxine is wielding it!" _Lion-O hears saying, "When the eye comes out, tell her to drop the sword, for it will be in the exact place!" Then he shuts down saying in a loud voice, while he gets his fist in the air...

**"Eye of Thundera... Lives depend on you... Don't fail me now!**

**Thunder... Thunder... Thundercats... HOOOOO! "**

Inside the cave...

At that precise moment, the eye of Thundera roars with life, and the sign appears holding both the ceiling and the walls of the grotto, Maxine drops the sword, and this one is in the same place to endure everything, she grabs the communicator, "Panthro... Bengali is your turn! Monkian and Vulture-Man stay in position! "

Suddenly noises begin to hear... And it just says, "Tygra Jackal, protect Chilla!"

Panthro begins to dig, while the rest begin to take the stones out of the way, and everything is going for the best, in a matter of minutes they managed to clear the entrance of the grotto, the water comes out, and moments later both Vulture-Man and Monkian bring a stretcher, Maxine begins to instruct them, "very well... Monkian helps me here, I'll grab Chilla's head, I have to align it. " Monkian was following what Maxine told him, and Chilla is on the gurney safely, "take her with care!"

When the three were rescued, Maxine goes alongside Chilla, and looks at RedEye, "can you see if Chilla's spine is intact?" He begins to look into the interior of his companion, seeing the bones, "can be quiet Thundercat... Everything is intact. " Relief appears in Maxine's features, "Thank God!" And examines the Lunatack with all the care, "It's okay with her, there are only a few concussions and a twisted wrist, no head trauma!" Then turns to RedEye, "Thanks for helping me, we made a good team!" He blushes.

Alluro goes to Chilla, who begins to awaken, "W... Where am I? " Maxine responds, while the covering her, "You're safe, Chilla." The female Lunatack saw the human, who put his hand on it, "Do not fear, no one will attack you here." Alluro replies, "It's true Chilla, the human Thundercat rescued you from the grotto." Chilla looks at Maxine, "I'm the enemy but yet you saved me!" Maxine shrinks her shoulders, "I save lives, Chilla, I don't destroy them, I'm a paramedic and a professional Firefighter, and I like what I do." Chilla smiles, "thank you... Maxine. " The human girl caresses the hair of Chilla, "rest, now it will be Alluro who will take care of you, then I'll go to SkyTomb to see how you evolved!" Then looks at Alluro, "I trust you will take good care of her!" The Hypnotizer puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder, "be quiet, Maxine." Then he moves away from the two, paying attention to the other two with the help of RedEye who has not detected anything in both.

She examines Tygra again, seeing some injuries, "you're fine both internally and externally, only have a few scratches!" Tygra asks, "What do you recommend?" Maxine replies, "You will rest, for this day has been hard for you." And turns to Jackal, seeing that he's whole, "you're in full shape too, but rest OK?" He lowers his head, "sorry about that..." She puts a hand on this arm, "I'm the one who apologizes for calling you dog, you needed a reason to fight!" Then she blinks her eye, "Well... After all, the jackals belong to the family of the canids. " He smiles.

Lion-O already had the sword, with him saying, "Not bad!" She blushes, "Thank you, my brother!" Maxine turns to all, friends and enemies,

"This is what happens when you put aside our fights, lives were saved thanks to teamwork, did not look who was friend or enemy... Simply worked for a common cause. " Then looks at RedEye, "Have you ever thought about going a different way like saving lives?" The other smiles, "My place is next to Luna!" She smiles, "too bad, you'd be an excellent paramedic!" Luna laughs, "You're a funny Thundercat!" Maxine laughs, "I try to be... Luna! "

Then you hear a rumble of thunder, "Ohohoh... Already departing? " They all saw themselves seeing Mumm-Ra in his warrior form, ready to attack them! "Now us Thundercats!" And look at the mutants and the Lunatacks, "Attack the Thundercats!" The two groups look at Mumm-Ra and for the Thundercats and Luna crosses the arms, "No." The mummy is stunned, "no?!" Slythe takes the party of Luna, "No.. Mumm-Ra. " That disarmed him, "Why, May I ask?" Vulture-man replies, "It was your orders that provoked all this! That's why we're not attacking the Thundercats! " Mumm-Ra is furious, "HOW DARE YOU?!" The mutants and the Lunatacks walk away waving, "bye Mumm-Ra, piss off!" Luna just adds, "We're not going to fight anymore for today, it's the least we can do for the Thundercats! They save our friends." And they came out of there, going into their lives.

Mumm-Ra is surrounded by the Thundercats, and Maxine approaches him, "You don't know what had been sweating for a while, do you?" The Mummy is silent, "I tell you, three people were going to die trapped there because of YOU!

And I risked my health and life to save them... And I bet you've been watching it all through your magic cauldron! " Mumm-Ra looks at her, quite surprised, "you..." But he throws a bolt, but Maxine walks away, "You can't handle the truth, can you? You use the others to do your dirty work! " And put a finger on his chest, "it was you who should be cornered, not those who were rescued!" That leaves Mumm-Ra thoughtful, and the lightning bolt he was ready to shoot, disappears.

On the other hand, Panthro puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder, "I think he got the message, Maxine." Mumm-Ra looks at her, "You have the guts... Maxine in saying what you think. " She replies, "and you have the nerve to show up here and try to attack us after this rescue when we're more tired." Mumm-Ra crosses his arms, looking at her, listening," I want to kick your ass, so bad to give you a lesson!" He laughs at her, "Ahahahah, You are so funny Maxine!" She replies, "And you are the main attraction… you clown!" Bengali laughed his ass off, but Lion-O points his sword with a serious tone, "Get out!" Maxine adds, "Before we kick your arse, clown!" Mumm-Ra advances by raising his hands, "I will not attack... But one thing I say to Maxine... Not bad! " Then he adds, "This will not end here Thundercats... I will have what I want! " Maxine answers, "Buzz off, you moron, we will be ready for you!" Frustrated Mumm-Ra goes straight to his pyramid.

When the villain departed everyone breathed with relief, Panthro notices that she is visibly tired, "I drive your Jeep!" Lion-O looks at Maxine, "I've never seen a rescue like this Maxine... you did your job! You've managed to unite friends and enemies for a common cause, save lives! " She replies, "Brother... Thank you! " But he adds, "and that makes you a Thundercat full of resources!" She blushes to the fullest, but she adds, "Bengali was amazing, managed to explain to me the composition of the grotto, and this was also crucial for the rescue to come true!" Bengali responds embarrassed, "now... I did what I could to help! "

Tygra approaches, "I owe you my life Maxi!" She says, "I wouldn't leave you there." Cheetara just says while looking at Maxine, "Let's go, Maxine needs to rest... Because all this can cause a relapse of the disease! " And out of there, Panthro drives Maxine's vehicle and Lion-O the Thundertank.

At night, everyone joins around the table, and the story of the rescue and the confrontation they had with Mumm-Ra was told, the Thunderkittens are frustrated, "we weren't even at the center of the action!" Maxine explains, "You wouldn't serve much, that's why you stayed here!" And she yawns, "sorry... I had too much excitement, I want to sleep! " Panthro gets up, "I'm going with you, Maxine!" And accompanies her, but she turns to everyone, "each of you was essential in this rescue... were all very well! " And out of there accompanied by Panthro.

When they arrive in the room he helps her prepare for the night, and when she is in bed, he approaches her with a small bag, "what is this?" He replies, "Open up!" She accepts the cloth bag, opens it, seeing the quartz crystals that he had withdrawn from the grotto before the ambush, and when the moon Light focuses on the crystals she gets stunned, "wow... are so beautiful! " And gives a peck in Panthro's lips "thank you... are so beautiful! " He sighs, "I wanted to take you to that cave, but unfortunately no longer can, due to..." She silences him, "Don't worry... I have you here safe and sound... And I will have more opportunities to visit more caves! " And give him another kiss.

Maxine and Panthro fall asleep tired... That day had been very difficult for all.

But one thing is on Maxine's schedule, teaching First aid to all the Thundercats!

End...?

* * *

No one died thanks,God!

Mumm-Ra is a naughty... naughty boy!

I appreciate constructive reviews... thanks!


End file.
